Ultimatum Unite
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: The continuation of Swirling Ages, Danny comes into a new life style and routine. He isn't expecting anything that comes his ways, but all the challenges that rise up to him and what his sacrifices may be, even Vlad towards their future and sacrifices...
1. Chapter 1

When living in a whole new place for a few years, sometimes being a stranger disappeared forever. The weather warmed up so much better, the year has a rushing up and panic attack to the deadline. Being a student at college was a lot of effort to put through and getting ready for a few exams before graduation.

Four years really flew by in my life and couldn't believe where I have gotten to. It's nothing to compared to my original life back at home and living seven hours away from home was something else. College has gotten me buried in studying, preparation, and settling into a job before graduation. Heck, so many things changes and it's hard to keep up. I'm in my last class for the day of the hour and so glad it was science. This meant the last homework I'd ever work this week and worries the rest next week for exams to come.

I headed out of the classroom and tried to jam everything into my bag. When it comes to walking on campus, people waved and smiled at me.

"Hi Danny-o! Will I see you in art class tomorrow?" The brunette college kid called out.

I grinned, "You bet I will! I need to finish that project anyway before the exams! I need your opinion, dude!"

He thumbed up for me, "You know it!" He waved.

I waved back, "See ya, tomorrow."

While my classmate walked away, my cell phone vibrated like crazy and I hurried up to answer it in a panic attack.

"Hello-hello, you got Masters here." I grinned.

"Ah, hello Daniel, it's your fruitloop here. I was going to ask you if you could pick up milk, I seem to use it all this morning for our breakfast meal." He chuckled.

I sighed and brushed up my hair, "Vlad! I thought we bought four this week! Seriously!" I groaned.

"You realize we normally go through six a week, especially your nervous wreck with the exams. Next time, I am shopping with you."

Sometimes, Vlad was definitely the best fit for the husband and I'm the wife here. For four years, we have been married for and I was almost done with college for this part of life. He has been paying for my entire college out of my interests. We ended up living in Wisconsin nearby the college he used to attend. I picked it because they had some of the amazing courses here.

"Ugh, Vlad. Seriously, even though we have all the money in the world. You're not watching how much we need at home, like what if we need soap? Hm?" My head shook, "You know my parents, my sister, and Dani are coming in two weeks, right?"

Vlad gotten quiet over the phone and I had no idea why. For four years, we have been going through several phases in our relationship of our marriage and Jazz tries to help by using her psychology method into it. She helped wonderfully on some part, but the rest remained hidden or forgotten. We didn't need too much stress on my account, I was the one attending to colleges at the moment and it's filled with so much to deal with. It wasn't like I had enough to deal with.

"Anyway, I'll get the milk. I better hope to see the living room is cleaned, mister." I scoffed, remembering he made a huge mess of his invention.

"It's clean, relax. You are way too worried about everything, relax! Honestly, you need to distress yourself, dear."

I gagged, "Vlad, I'm not a woman. Find another nickname." My eyes rolled, "Anyway, I'll be home in a few." We hung up.

I was glad Sam sent the new clothes last month because being this hot was getting annoying than ever. I started to hurry up to a store after getting off campus and went straight there. I entered into the store, racing up to the refrigerator section, and picked up a couple of milks. I headed over to the counter that had short line and paid for the stuff.

"Busy day, sir?" The cashier asked.

I chuckled, "Yeah, college and finals are colliding into one." I started to get changes back.

Cashier nodded, "Yeah, I had to go through that last semester and definitely a little nervous for college myself."

I grinned, "First year of college will be alright, just the last year being at college is brutal, but it's worth it." I winked.

Cashier smiled, "Thanks, sir."

I waved and picked up my milk. I hurried over to the dark allies so no one could see. My altering to Phantom wasted no time and I flew quickly to the apartment. The building of the apartment was huge and royally like. Vlad found this place four years ago as of our wedding present and I fell in love with the place. It's perfect to come home to and I started to enter in the main center. I headed up the stairs while transforming to Masters Side of me. Funny, I was used to calling myself Fenton, but I married Vlad Masters into the conclusion. I unlocked the door and entered in normally.

"I'm home, Vlad!" I glanced at the living room in front of me.

The living room was finally cleaned up and the stuff was put away. I can see the three couches with the coffee table in the middle. An extra couch was just bought today for a purpose because of my family was coming in two weeks for my college graduation. Vlad offered them to take a stay at our place and that he'd provide a few airbeds for everyone. Dad couldn't refuse it, mom felt awkward about it, and Jazz didn't minded. Dani, she didn't want to miss out on my special day and I didn't blame her at all. It was on the weekend too, so it was perfect for everyone. Vlad knew how to influence everyone in the family, even if they knew what he has done in the past.

"I'm in the kitchen, Daniel."

I looked over to the right and saw him cooking a few things. I came over and set down the milks on the counter. I leaned onto the counter and watched him cook.

"You're up to something, Plasmius." I chuckled.

He smiled, "Uh huh, can you figure out what I'm up to, Phantom?" He played.

I groaned to see this might take forever and shook my head.

"Can't, Vlad. I got serious science and English homework. It's due tomorrow." My head fell onto my arms.

Vlad shook his head, "I can't wait for your exams to be over, Danny. It's crazy to put up with your stress." He started to take a good mixing his cooking.

I sighed, "No kidding, remind me to take a community college next time." I lifted the strap bag off and headed over to the couch, "I'll be working on them now."

Vlad nodded and my butt glued itself to the couch's cushions. Homework to be started right now would be best to start and tackling down English was something else. I had to do some finishing up reading the book we're supposed to read and write an essay up to four pages. It wasn't so difficult as long I was aware and understanding what it was about. I became completely independent to English and really hit off my literature field. Sure, four pages was a lot, but as long I knew what to say and how to explain. It would be easier to deal with and that's why my first career would be a journalist. Vlad was shock to see my first career and he was amused to this advantage I could do. No one could handle the superhero section and I nailed that down good. I could get into serious world and hard cases like crime scene where no one would get into easily. Hey, with being a half ghost there's some way to earn my way into it and Vlad thought it would be fun to get information through me to know what's happening on this planet.

After fiddling with English, I joined into science homework and half of it was kind of easy since my major used to be science. It was much more difficult than high school level could be and I didn't care. It was exciting to do something with science and I knew my passion for astronaut was kind of a dead or over because the space program was out of the country now. While half way through with my homework, I started to smell Vlad's cooking and grinned. He cooks amazing! I couldn't wait to see what he's making for dinner.

"You missed question twenty one, Daniel." He was hanging from behind me.

I glanced behind me, "Oh, thanks, Vlad. Damn, I'm tired."

Vlad started to massage my neck while I was answering the missed question and return to the question I was originally on. Oh, gee, the neck massage felt so good! Oh, wait, I need to focus! I forced my brain to think and went onto question eighty-eight. I was two questions away to finish and Vlad really deepens in the massaging.

"Vlllllaaaaaad! You know I can't focus on my homework when you do this!" I complained, "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

He grinned, "I'm finished cooking dinner for us. I'm letting it cool down since it's steaming hot already." He eased up with the massaging.

I blinked, "Oh, right…give me three minutes and I'll be done with homework for the night."

Vlad nodded and sat next to me. His arm went behind the couch and he waited for me. Nailing down the last questions were impossible at first, until I started to read back and finished up the rest within instant reality shock through my brainwave. I hurried up and shoved them into my bag. I hopped onto Vlad's body with full of joy.

"I'm done, I'm ready to have dinner with you, fruity."

Vlad rest his hands on my waists, "Good, I cooked your entire favorite today." He snuck a kiss on me.

I giggled and kissed him back, "Oh? Since when do I get all the good food now?" I started to tickle him.

Vlad tried to fight me off, but he failed so much. Once he couldn't take it, he phase right through me, and I could almost drop myself after feeling that blazing heat of his core. My cold core rushed over my entire body to regulate normal temperature. I stood on my knee on the couch and smirked at Vlad.

"You really want to know, don't you, badger?" His finger wanted me to follow.

Okay, he was quiet about my family, then he was up to something, made wonderful food, and massaged me in a most stressful moment. Vlad has a big plan and I can't seem to figure it out yet.

"Come on, you need to eat, Daniel." Vlad grinned and pulled me over to the dinner table.

He's having us eat at the dinner table and I started to scratch my head. We're eating at the dinner table? Last time we did that was for…our celebration of the day we became a couple. We helped ourselves to put food onto our plates and started to eat.

"…you want to go out somewhere on the weekend or something, Vlad?" I assumed.

Vlad disagreed, "No, not that. I have been thinking…"

I dropped my fork, "I'll do more work around here, Vlad! I promise!"

I clung onto his arm and he chuckled. I was way off, wasn't I?

"No, Daniel. I was going to say that maybe it's time we start having a baby." He decided.

That hit my heart and hugged him.

"Oh, Vlad! For real? Are you sure now?"

Vlad nodded, "I'm sure, Daniel. We had plenty of time for our lives and you're finished with college. It felt right to have a child now."

I kissed him, "When, Vlad?" Somehow, my hand was rubbing his stomach already by natural instinct, "Our child, oh, it's been a while." I purposely lowered my head and teases his stomach by kissing him, "You'll have to get use to that, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled and blushed. It's been a while since he was blushing, but we were going to be a father! Of our own child! How amazing was that?

"I was hoping maybe tonight?" His eyes were setting into a calming mood.

It was rare to see Vlad that calm, he must be serious about it, and I held his head. I kissed him one more time and everything in the world disappeared. I finished all the things we needed to do and my arms wrapped around him.

"So, that means I get on top tonight for a change?" I grinned.

Vlad laughed, "Of course, Daniel. I did say some day you will be on top and I trust you will do well."

Wow, knowing we're going to have a child would be amazing. Tonight was finally the moment our entire life would change its course.

"Oh, man! I can't wait to tell mom and dad! They're going to be psyche to hear!"

We started to eat our food, enjoy our loving early evening, and couldn't get over the idea we're having a child!

"Of course, you realize I have to be Lavada for a couple of months in order to keep the baby growing until my body can adapt." Vlad mentioned.

A couple of months of Lavada? I pondered on that and chewed my food. Vlad was saying a couple of months and it doesn't sound so bad.

"Okay, I can live with that. I will miss my usual Vlad, though." I shrugged, "But, I did fall in love with Lavada first." I giggled.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, honey."

Then, I thought of something, "Wait…are you going through all those actual pregnancy phases like mood swing, morning sicknesses, cravings, and sex cravings?"

Vlad started to chew on the pasta meal and he was thinking about it. Yup…wait, should I be worried or panic?

"Well, when I become Lavada. My entire body actually does act like it's normal, so in another word. A possible chance I may go through some or all or none." Vlad shrugged, "But, it's me who is going to be dealing with the baby."

Vlad did have a point there. If it was me, I don't think he would be able to stand much with my hormone seeing I'm still fourteen at to this point. Eight more years and I'll be fifteen years old, but luckily for our ghost powers. We were able to illustrate our age and people never realized it. This town shocked to discover Phantom living in Wisconsin of Madison. It's funny how that all came to happen and then, something came along.

"We need another bedroom, Vlad." I put the pasta into my mouth.

Vlad nodded, "Well, that office here can turn into a bedroom for the child."

Damn, he's giving that room up? Whoa, that's something else.

"Where are you going to put that stuff in, Vlad?" I took a sip out of my coffee…yeah, shocking to even drink one.

"Put them in the lab, it's not like I'm going to explode if I don't have an office here. I can use our room or the lab to do some work. It's the child that's going to need the room." He grinned.

I hugged him, "Then, I guess I'm set and ready whenever you are, Vlad!" I giggled with exploding excitement.

Vlad and I started to get into our dinner, enjoying our romantic time, and wishing our last moment of parental free lives. Oh, man…this is unbelievable! We're going to be the daddies! Yup…oh, boy, this is going to surprise everyone we know! Vlad gave me that awkward look whenever I keep rubbing his stomach.

"I'm not pregnant yet, Daniel."

I grinned, "I know, Vlad, it's just can't help myself. I'm so happy to see it's finally happening."

He agreed, "I know. It was just few weeks ago, I had dreams of being pregnant and thought now would be a perfect timing for us. You're graduating from college, we're married, and that we live pretty decent life."

"I totally agreed with you, Fruitloop."

We were so excited to have a child of our own, related to the both of us, and that was more than enough to be ready. It's that feeling where everything has happened so much like the day of the wedding. It's rewarding feeling and gleeful moment. How can we not want this? We continued to finish our dinner, cleaning up our mess, and shower was a start.

"Vlad? You are joining in the shower with me?" I could feel the hot water coming down at me.

I heard his amusing laughter going off and his damn and fine body started to enter into the shower. We took things slow by cleaning up, washing our hair, and rinsed off good. We were used to showering every day and feeling each other. I was so drawn to his good touch and felt relaxed.

"Kiss me, Phantom." He insisted.

I growled with happiness, "Here I come, Plasmius." I leaned in and kissed him.

Our dripping wet lips formed as one and our tongues played together like dancing for rock concert music. The thrill was entering through us and there wasn't anything to stop us.

The phone rang off loudly and we both growled at the phone. Oh, come on now! No one has ever called us during this time! I hurried out of the shower and wrapped myself in the towel. I answered the phone, trying to breathe here, and shook my head off.

"Hello? Who is it?" I answered.

"Danny, could you come home? We can't find Sam! Tucker said they both were going to meet up at her house!" I could tell that was Dani.

I could tell her feelings were a bit over by stress and worried. The thought of anything happening to Sam worried me the most. I transformed immediately and scoffing to the fact tonight wasn't special.

"I'll be there soon, Dani. Just keep looking, alright?"

"I-I will." She hung up.

I hung up fast and groaned to the fact our night was happening. I transformed to Phantom and Vlad came out of the shower while being wrapped in the towel down the waist.

"Is everything alright, Daniel?"

I shook my head, "No, Sam's missing and no one can find her." My hands curled up, "I'm going to help them find her."

Vlad sighed, "I'll be waiting for you."

I nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise!"

I hugged Vlad to make things up. Ugh, why did it have to be tonight? Now, I need to know what the heck happened here. My hands struck out in the air and swirled around to teleport to Amityville. I could see that I was back home and it wasn't exactly how I pictured visiting. I flew up high into the sky and located some of the places Sam might have gone to. Rushing around to places and listening out to Sam's voice. What happened? Did something catch her off track? How long has she been missing for? Would someone kidnap her?

"Tucker, Dani, and Val, give me an update here other than Sam's missing and we're trying to find her?"

My night wasn't going to be wasted and finding Sam soon was the first step. Damn, I hope she's alright! If she was kidnap, more than likely I'm going to kick someone's ass tonight. This isn't what I have in mind for tonight! Why can't I even enjoy something special without any interruption? Vlad and I had a good moment settling in and there's no way I was retaking the shower all over again! Sam…helps me find you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has got to be okay! I mean, seriously, she's my best friend and in love with my other best friend. They have been together for about six years now and Tucker hasn't proposed yet. I know he texted me about it and saying he'll be doing it soon. If that was the case, then Sam would have gone one place. That would be Jazz and heck, Jazz would have let everyone know.

So, where could Sam go this time or where could she be taken to?

"Danny! You got to find my girlfriend!" I could hear Tucker's wailing.

I sighed, "Tucker, I'm already looking! When did you last time see her?"

Tucker shuttered, "We were at the Nasty Burger and she was heading to the library she told me. I had to do stuff for my job and told her we'd meet up at the house."

"Anyone else has seen Sam the last time?" Hoping to find some serious clues.

All I want was to get home and get serious with Vlad for a change. Today was definitely not my day at all. It's worse than dealing my birthday with full attention.

"Well, there was a ghost earlier, but he was hardly a threat." Valerie spoke up.

"Who's the ghost?"

"Skulker."

To think about it, Skulker did not like Sam at all ever since we all first met him except for Valerie which was a later time.

"Yeah, I saw him too." Dani mentioned, I could tell her serious panic feeling.

"Dani, breathe please? I can practically feel it next to my feelings." I moaned.

"Hey! You got that weird feelings too, so don't push it out on me, cuz!"

Dani got a little snappy with her emotion and I flushed horribly.

"…weird feelings? Danny, what is she talking about?" Tucker had to ask that, "What feeling does she means?"

"Thanks a lot little cousin…" I muttered, "Vlad and I were doing something romantic."

"Oooh, nice!" Tucker excitement of my life.

"I figured that might happen soon." Valerie smacked her sarcastic tone around.

"Little brother? Have you find Sam yet?" That's my frantic sister.

"No, not yet. However, I might need to find Skulker. He might be the one getting to Sam."

"Then, why is he after her?" Valerie wondered.

Everyone agreed with her and we didn't know for sure yet. Vlad did threaten Skulker to not harm or kill me in anyway as he pleases. So, why is Skulker going after Sam? Why would he need her? Sure, she's human, got serious talent in fashion designing, kicks serious butts, total vegetarian since she was eight years old, and she's completely rich. So, what am I missing here?

"Has Skulker picked up new interests in anyone?"

"No." Tucker answered.

"I already told you four years ago with me, so no." Dani didn't believe it herself.

"And you already know he has interests with me as well with you." Valerie pointed out.

"…something isn't adding up. Could it be that he's working for someone new?"

To think about it, Skulker never betrayed Vlad in a need of material or equipment. So, it could be possible that new orders from someone could be the chances.

"Wait…has he met Lionel at all?" I thought.

Everyone got real quiet about it. Damn!

"YOU GUYS! You never bothered to check on Lionel too?" Now it made sense…

Sam wasn't kidnap, she's with Lionel and they're both in troubles now, and couldn't believe it at my own eyes.

"Seriously, as a team…you should really check on everyone else!" My head shook, "Valerie, you got Lionel into your suit signature?"

"Yeah, will we be able to find them?"

"As long you can find Lionel, we can find Sam. But, seriously everyone…I am not happy and you're really ruining everything else." I groaned.

I flew over to where Valerie and the rest of the gang. My team Phantom and I could see they're all growing older. Dani has become much mature and older looking. Her figure really shows much through her and surprised to see Dash isn't with her at the moment. Well, she is almost eighteen years old, according to what Vlad says. Jazz looked much beautiful than the last time I saw her and noticed her hair gotten shorter. Her fashion has gotten much better with the help of Sam. Tucker, damn, he's growing taller and good looking. I can see he has the latest technologies on him and his hair growing out like an afro almost. Valerie cut her hair very short, but I didn't mind that. It reminded me of her future self and how she used to think how cute I was. Then again, I doubt she finds me cute at all anymore.

"Any luck, Val?" My hands are on my waist.

Valerie checking on her suit, "Give me a minute, it has been due for an upgrade and I'm not sure Technus would be happy to help."

I shrugged, "Offer him something that catches his interests, he's easy to work with." I suggested.

Valerie nodded and her suit beeped twice, "Got him!"

"Good! Now, where is he, Val?"

Valerie allowed her powered up suit to bring the board and Tucker and Jazz joined up with Valerie. We all flew over to the location Lionel could be and apparently, Lionel was in his shield protection. Sam was right behind, but she's stuck against the tree. Skulker kept blasting like crazy at both of them. I glanced over at Valerie and Dani. We nodded at each other and I struck out my ghost ray, Dani did the same, and Valerie bought out her anti-ray against him. Skulker blasted out of our way and I rushed over to the two.

"Sam! Lionel!" I floated down, "Are you guys okay?"

Lionel surprised, "Danny!" He released his shield down and hugged onto me, "He-he came after me and wanting me dead! I-I couldn't let him!"

"Grrr! I'm still stuck because of that idiot ghost after Lionel! Seriously, why hasn't anyone found us two hours ago?"

Everyone else looked down about it how they didn't do a successful job here. I shook my head and tried to get Lionel calmed down. Jazz came over and he lungs over to her. I breathe heavily and met up with Dani. I spotted the ecto-glum that Skulker always uses and figured just the trick.

"Dani, just use intangible." I suggested.

Dani slapped her face and hurried up, "Sorry, we were taking forever."

"It's about time!" Sam was finally free.

Tucker rammed into her and hugged her tightly, "I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again, Sam!"

Sam was officially annoyed, "Okay, who figured out where we have been all day?"

Everyone pointed at me out of embarrassment and Sam leaped onto me for thankfulness saving.

"At least someone is still decent and how long did it takes you to find me?"

I shrugged and hugged back, "About less than five minutes."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Wow…what was everyone missing the clues for?"

"Lionel." I flatted pointed out.

"Of course…he's not an official member of Team Phantom yet."

I glared, "He is. He hasn't been much experienced as we are by the way and secondly, he's way older than we are." I stuck my tongue out, "Now, Valerie, you deal with Skulker and I'm heading home with my Vladdy." I crossed my arms, upset to see part of the romance.

Everyone awed and wanting me to stay long.

"Uh…let's just say I was showering when Dani called about five minutes ago."

Everyone blushed off to hear that and for me, I waved good bye for the day and told them I'd see them in a few weeks.

"See ya, guys." I waved and started to teleport back to the apartment.

I could tell how upset everyone was for my departing my well known home, but somehow, I miss it too much. Maybe moving here when our child moved out or something. Who knows, but heck…I miss home. It hasn't been the same at all, but why bother worry? Dani and Valerie were taking care of the town good, but fighting ghosts were my thing. Right now, being home with Vlad was the main point. He was reading his book in bed and I chuckled. He got startled with me being back and grinned to see I wasn't gone so long.

"Hey fruity, sorry about that. Apparently, everyone forgot about Lionel part of the group and ended up finding Sam after that. Everyone did miss us, though." I chuckled.

Vlad stood up with his full on robe and I couldn't wait to be naked with him. We headed back to the shower and waited for the right time for the shower to heat up. Once the shower was hot again, we made out and enjoyed our sexual touches with each other. He often place his hand down at my navel and arouse for a while. Vlad motivated me more than ever, but breathing became difficult in our rock out concert kissing.

Our feet waltzed out of the shower and we were wrapped in towels. However, the towels didn't stay on for so long no matter how much our hands tried to keep up. Our hands played each other's body, feeling so damn good about it, and falling onto the bed was perfect timing. This time, I was on top and slowly feeling Vlad's body transforming into a woman.

It's been years, but I could see much similar looks between Vlad and Lavada. They were beautiful no matter what, but somehow, I didn't care for the breasts. It was more liking entering into the body of Lavada. Vlad guided me on the way how to do it properly and encourages me to go on. His scream made me keep going, nonstop, and thrusting into him like a million of times.

"Aahh! DANIEL!" His voice felt so sensitive to pain, "UGH! D-D-ANI-EL!" He could barely say things right, but the pain felt good to him.

I kept going, knowing how much I love him, and thrusting in him was like…being feed on pain, I wanted more of it every second of it, and seeing how much I made him call for my name. It was unusual to play this role, being the one to thrust into Vlad's body, even if it's Lavada side. All it matter loved him more than anyone else on this planet, more than loving my own parents and sisters, and even myself.

Vlad gripped onto the blankets, sparing his pain down at his stomach to the vagina, and breathing to make it all disappeared. I leaned in and kissed him while pounding into him over and over.

"I love you, Vlad," I whispered, "…I'm so happy."

I kept going harder and harder with his body, the cum started to form, and felt unique. I didn't stop from there, Vlad shouted my names several times, and how much he wanted it all more for this, and it wasn't about to end. I felt Lavada's soft hair, remembering that we had a long way to go, and pushing me into him was new thing to go through. I knew how it felt, the pain he was going through, and goodness it felt.

It felt like forever doing this, but I finally stopped and crawled up to kiss Lavada/Vlad. I kissed him to steal our breath away, making it calm down, and pace our heart to normal. Lavada cuddled up with me in our sleep, allowing our naked body to warm each other, and feel good about tonight.

Tonight was certainly not ruined at all, it built our time up, and we were happy. No, in love about this sexual moment of our lives. Nothing could get better than this, why else? I watched Vlad fall asleep first and I covered us in our blanket, forgetting about everything else, and hoping to sleep well for the night. It was a lot, but knowing we did well on our own part.

… … …

The early rising of the sun started to bother me more than usual and groaning away in pain to even feel it. Why in the world did we get that curtain! I muttered about buying different ones with Vlad for the next shopping trip we do. My eyes flicked open and saw the clock. Thankfully, I had two courses to attend and the rest of the day here. Exams would be starting Monday through Thursday for me. Thankfully, I would be graduating in college.

I stretched and yawned so uncontrollably, but it was like dealing with work out last night. Then, my memory started to dawn on me and I glanced down. Vlad was Lavada and boy, the look of sleepiness was beautiful. I could see a lovely glow and I kissed on the forehead of the sleeping Fruitloop. I hummed and carefully to sneak out of the bed without waking Lavada up.

Did…we do our part right last night? Are we going to have a child in nine months? Somehow, I couldn't picture us raising the child here specifically. Maybe it's because I missed being at home and that it's time to move back. It is an apartment here, but mom and dad have wanted grandchildren. It wouldn't be fair to have the child far from their grandparents, now would it? I made a mental note of it, but rather wait until we knew for sure.

I headed into the bathroom and quickly washed my body seeing the stuff was already on me, but I didn't care. It was only for a few hours of courses today and not much to worry. Art and Science today, oh, right, and twenty minutes of English class seeing it's my major department. So, kind of three courses, but that was mainly for a fun and helpful for my career of journalist.

"Daniel?" A feminine voice perked up.

I blinked and entered into our bedroom, "Yeah, Vlad?" Started to buckle up my jeans, "Need something?"

Lavada glared, "You really should keep both of my gender's names separate, Daniel." She shook her head, "And yes, will you pick up the pregnancy test?"

I stopped fiddling with my belt and glanced up at Lavada without trying to be…a jerk about it that is.

"Um, well…I thought we were going to use the invention of yours?"

Lavada shook her head, "No…I realized it would harm me and the baby."

I blinked, Lavada had a point, and there was no way we could afford miscarriage. I sighed and came over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sure, Lavada. I'll buy them when I finish up-"

Lavada started to rush into the bathroom and I had no clue what. Did I miss something here? I entered into the bathroom and noticed how quick Lavada needed to go to the bathroom. I shed my eyes to provide privacy for her.

"Um, is everything alright?"

"I had a strange urge to need to go to the bathroom quickly like my bladder is going to explode or something."

I nodded, "Huh, that's interesting. I'm going to make us breakfast, you just…get dress and stuff. You want anything for dinner?" Why did I get the feeling I'm more of a husband-y more here?

It's too damn awkward here and I couldn't let that out of me. Maybe that's because Vlad is a woman at the moment and it'll get time to get used to it. Oh well.

"Could you make something with eggs and French toast?" Lavada perked up with that curious question.

I felt like dropping, "Wait, what? You never had those two together, let alone you hardly eat French toast, why now?"

"I don't know, I felt like it." Lavada pointed out.

I shook my head and turned around, "I'll just go make breakfast. I have to leave in an hour and a half." I shrugged and disappeared out of the bathroom.

I went down to the hallway and went downstairs. I started to make breakfast at the first start and took a while to get how I wanted it to be. Thankfully, we have more milk. Why is that I drink more milk before exams? While pushing that behind my thoughts, I started to cook it on the stove. In my mind, thinking about back at home and what Clockwork said to me six years ago. Every four years of high school, but he didn't say I am required to follow his order. He wanted me to know my choices are and warned me that I would rise up to challenges. There hasn't been anything so hard other than dealing with keep my secrets away from the world.

"Daniel?" Lavada made me wake up to reality.

I started to put our food onto our plates, knowing I finished cooking them already, and set one down on the counter for her.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"You looked out of it, badger. Is something alright?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Lavada. Just got a lot on my mind, especially with exams coming up Monday."

She laughed, "Of course, you always get nervous. You will be fine, you are better than you used to be six years ago."

I couldn't argue on that, "Yeah, I guess…" I started to eat my part of the food.

Lavada didn't eat her food right away, but she stared at me. It was hard to remember how much I was used to see Vlad all the time and now, he had transformed into her for our special reason.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Lavada touched my hand.

I almost flinched, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Lavada. I promise, if it was serious as my darker side, I'd tell you that. What I'm dealing is nothing, all I can do is study more." I grinned lightly.

Lavada disbelieved me, "Danny, I may understand we're…similar in a way, but that doesn't mean I'm stepping out of the line to let you handle something that bothers you."

Somehow, Lavada or Vlad knows something was up, but I shook my head.

"Can we talk about it later? If I say something about it now, I'll be late to class." I finished up eating my part of the breakfast.

Lavada grinned, "Alright, after you get back from college." She minded her own business and carried on with her breakfast.

I smiled back and cleared my plate off. I put it in the sink and came over to Lavada. We kissed good byes for the day and I walked out. Or in another word, fly off to college.

My mind debated for a while about our child and where can we raise the child? I do miss seeing my family and I'm not going to see them often, so maybe it would be a good idea. Will Lavada or Vlad be okay moving there? Should we move after announcing it?

Then again, what about the ghosts? I can't exactly risk fighting ghosts and knowing my own child is in danger. Will Vlad and I be able to exchange our responsibilities to fight ghosts and protect our child?

What about how to raise our kid with powers? Certainly there aren't any rules about, 'How to raise your children that have powers' guide or something. So, how do we raise our kid to use their powers correctly? Maybe Amityville is a better setting for the kid to know the responsibilities better off.

Somehow, I knew that going back home is no way of escaping. It's weighing the obvious signs how important this would be. We're moving back, but how will Lavada or Vlad takes it? My career is anywhere and I haven't exactly pinpointed a location.

Then, this is settled. I'm going to tell Vlad/Lavada one thing after finding out the pregnancy test result.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing up with English class and handing in my last assignment for today, I knew I didn't have much worry. My professor was telling me that I should find a day of the career to start working and I told him that I will. He waved and I headed out of the classroom. It felt so weird to know I won't be here for too long.

I started to walk over to the stores off campus knowing people would be questioning me a few things and I can't have that now. Thankfully, hardly anyone in this small town knows me and being away from home was a bit worth it. So far, my life has been a carefree life style because of Vlad and couldn't have it any other ways.

At first, I'm a bit nervous to go to a particular spot and buying this test. What if one of my college friends spotted me here? Would they think I was having sex without protection or they wouldn't care? Then again, I wasn't going to see them again. I'm mainly worried about ruining the surprises for the people I do care about.

At the shelves, there were a few times and I was unsure about which ones to buy.

i_When you can't decide on something you want to buy specifically, buy the most expensive ones, Daniel. It's not going to be any trouble, is it?_/i Vlad's words never left me since then.

Maybe that could be the best advice he might ever give me for a shopping moment. How ironic with the situation I am in, so I looked at the prices and spotted the highest prices which weren't so bad. I picked it up and hurried over to the counter to pay for them. Luckily, the worker wasn't here and it's someone I hardly knew.

I purchased the stuff and hardly say a word. Once I got my change, I hurried over to an ally and morphed to Phantom. I flew straight home and started to enter in without needing to alter considering being a ghost saved the trouble of coming home sooner. Lavada happens to be reading on the couch and I smiled. I floated above her and watched her read. How long has it been Vlad was a girl? But, odd reason, I didn't want to interrupt.

"I know you're there, Daniel." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and floated down, "Uh huh, Lavada, of course you do." I transformed to Masters, "I picked up the test you needed." I chuckled nervously.

Lavada blinked and sighed, "I'll do it after dinner." She sets her book down.

I respected her decision and set the bag down on the coffee table. I set down my college bag and headed over to the kitchen to get a drink of coffee. Lavada followed my every move and I had no clue why.

"Um…yes?" I took a sip.

Lavada stared right at me, "You forgot?"

I blinked, "…oh…" The morning promises never left me, "Alright, I'll talk." My head shook.

She sighed, "I am concern about you, Danny."

I stuck my tongue at her, "I know, Fruitloop." I sat down on the couch across from Lavada.

Lavada crossed her arms and that meant it's time get serious. Hopefully, this won't get ugly.

"So, what's bothering you, badger?" Lavada shifted her head.

I sighed, "…about our child. I thought about it this morning on how much I miss being at home and that it would be unfair for my mom and dad to see their grandchild. That and maybe it would be better off for our child to learn their powers for the good reasons. More or less, I think we should move back to Amityville." I chuckled guilty.

Lavada froze to hear all of that, but completely unexpected. This worried me a lot and I had no clue what to do in this situation.

"You want to move back home?" Lavada finally spoke through.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled, "I guess I should have seen that coming." She shrugged, "When do you want to move back by?"

I blinked and stared back at her, "For real?" I leaped up and hugged her, "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am!" I kissed her several times on her cheek, "Well, I'm not sure when, but soon that's for sure!"

Lavada laughed, "Alright, I can't stop you or pull you away from home. Especially during your sleep you call them out."

I felt so awkward about my sleeping habits other than being a deep sleeper.

"Pff, yeah, I guess I miss them a lot."

She agreed, "Definitely, now…are you up for cooking?"

I started to rub Lavada's stomach, "Yeah, what do you want me to make dinner this time?"

Lavada blushed off with my touching, "Well, I was thinking of your homemade pizza."

That was unexpected, "My pizza style? I thought I only make them when we celebrate my report cards?"

"Well, I feel like having them today. The last time we had them was three months ago. What's wrong having it now?"

This was something else, but I couldn't argue. I scattered over to the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients. Lavada carried off to her reading and relaxed for the day. Somehow, I missed being back at home.

While kneading the dough, "Lavada, can we move back in four weeks after our graduation?"

She hardly moved down the book, "Sounds good, we'll be able to pack everything up after your graduation and all."

I hummed, "Awesome," I started to put some flour on the dough, "Okay, so we're doing it after my family and friends leave here?"

"Pretty much."

I grinned, "I think we should surprise the living back at home when we're actually there for everyone."

"…clever, I admire the idea. Let them think I'm pregnant and not expect moving over there. That will be a quite surprise for them."

"I thought so too," I put the dough onto the pizza pan, "So…you're going to be Lavada for two or three months, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, normally it would take a while to develop in the right process. After that, my body will recognize the fact the baby is growing me. I'll be able to be myself again and adapt it well. Then again, I'm wondering for the end of the pregnancy."

I started to put the dough into the oven to cook it up, "What are you wondering? How to give proper birth?"

"Pretty much, yes. You see, the government believes us gay couple is married. However, they know nothing of Lavada. Once Lavada goes to the hospital, they would be curious who I am and think I'm an illegal alien or some sort of a thing."

I chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking of being your doctor." I started to grab a bowl and poured the tomato sauce in with some special ingredients.

"Danny, don't be ridiculous! You do not have a degree of being a simple doctor!" A hint of worried in her voice.

While stirring the ingredient with the tomato sauce, I looked up at Lavada and see how tensed up she was.

"Lavada, I actually took a nurse course for two semesters in my third year of college. I did actually deliver about five babies." I shrugged, "But, if you want a real doctor. Good luck with that."

"Wait, you took those courses?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I took it because of our ghost fighting issues. I learned a lot about several things I never knew."

"Interesting…so, you're capable to deliver the baby alone?"

"Well, I will need a helping hand with some stuff because I only got two hands, but creating a document of a new born baby is easily to deal with too."

"You realize you could duplicate and have plenty of helping hands."

I glared, "You realize that's like…a lot of energy to put in. I will need real help," I pondered, "I think I know just the perfect person." I smirked.

Lavada perked up, "Who?"

"Well, first off. I haven't called the person yet and secondly, you're not finding out until you meet this person." I shrugged, "But, I can tell you this…giving birth will be a long time."

Lavada agreed, "I had a feeling."

I chuckled and started to get the pizza dough out of the oven. The tomato sauce was put onto the dough and spreads out well. Then, I added on some good cheese and pepperoni to our liking. I put it into the oven and let it cook for good twenty minutes. Lavada hasn't stopped looking at me.

"What?" I washed my hands over the kitchen's sink.

"Would you think it's wise to trust this person?"

"I think we can trust this person pretty well." I dried up my hands.

"What about our ghost powers? What if you needed it? How can you expect the person to trust you if anyway is exposed?"

For thing for sure, Lavada wasn't going to let it go easily and can't let her win this. Not this time.

I sighed, "First off, you're not going to win this battle. Secondly, can't you trust me at least? I trusted you to be the one with carrying the baby."

"…you may have a point, sorry, Danny."

I came over to her and kissed her.

"It's alright, I'd probably be in the same situation too. Now, tell me what book are you reading this time?"

Lavada chuckled, "Chase, it's rather interesting when it stirs up all the drama."

I grinned, "I guess so, everyone is nuts about this book particularly."

"Yes, I have to agree with the others. I never felt so intense about it all before, but that's my liking."

"Looks like that will be the next thing I read now."

She nodded, "After I finish reading this that is."

"Hey! I could read it when you take a shower or when I'm alone!"

Lavada scoffed, "I'll hide then."

My eyes stalked her, "You can't hide it too hard, I live here too!"

She smirked, "I know, but personally, you hidden several things from me here too."

I gasped, has Lavada found some of my personal stuff already?

"No, you did not!"

She laughed her head off, "Actually, I still can't find your baby picture."

I glared, "You will never see that again, Lavada. I swear, I only did it because…well, you know." I hated talking about that subject alone.

Somehow, Lavada returned to read her book and I went over to the lab. I checked up on the timing of the portal and see if any ghosts came through. So far, hardly any ghosts came through since last week. It's nice to know it's fine again.

"I'm surprise most ghosts haven't found this portal for the past four years. You would think one ghost would blabber their mouth off." I shrugged and transformed to Phantom, "Well, let's see if I can get up to ten duplications now."

At first, it was easy to make up to four of myself and then, the fifth took a while. It's like all four of me had to concentrate. Often, it would become easier for each time I pushed myself harder. But, making more and more of me is the trickiest part of my power. Lavada offered to help in this situation, but I told her one thing straight. I like to work it myself and learn; otherwise I can't prove my hard work.

Fifth finally showed up, now number six. I came up a newer technique, the original me started to form the ecto energy and the second added in more. Then, my third and fourth did the same. The fifth focused on creating a newer me and fifth and the rest of me used the ecto energy to form a new duplication. We struggled to keep it realistic, but there wasn't anything stopping me.

Somehow, my sixth duplicate failed once he appeared and trying again was worth it. It's like a lot of energy, but making it up to fifth duplication isn't exactly what I call…solve the riddle in English class. It's much worse than that and I hated to go through that every second of it.

"Come Phantom! You can do it!" I repeated it again and focused harder on this case.

There was no way I was going to give up on making up to ten. There's got to be a way doing it and having the sixth ones stay along with the rest of me.

"Okay, let's try something new…" I muttered and tried to feel it again.

I tried to feel my coldest core and focused my control over it. It's easy to gain control with my core, but when trying to do something new is something I must face. I remember this part…

_Keep telling that core who you are and that you are in charge, Daniel!_ An old voice I can remember when Vlad told me when he was teaching me how to get in control of my core.

I focused on that, now…it was easy to get to my core than having to battle my wits out there. Pop! I looked over and saw another me, I waited for a few minutes and couldn't let myself be fooled this time with my powers.

"…okay?" I waited to be sure, "I guess that's the sixth one. Let's try the seventh now, Phantom."

I refocused on my core again, though, I felt chillier when that happened and I had no clue why. I glanced around and bounced back to the wall to see too many of me! What the heck?

"Did I? Do…that?" I could see several us in the room and it was awkward.

I closed my eyes and hope they all vanish off. Slowly, I peeked and see I was myself again. Sighed to know I have somewhat control of my powers now, but that was overboard. I need to control at my command. I started to alter to Masters and headed up back to the kitchen. The timer was already going off and Lavada was getting annoyed by the sound of it. I hurried up and turned off the timer on the oven. The oven got turned off, the pizza came out, and cooled off on the stove. I gathered a couple of plates and cups for the dinner.

"Lavada! Dinner's set!" I announced.

Lavada set her book down and came over to the counter, "Alright…should have done that myself."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't let you yet, Lav." Somehow, I picked up the nickname for Lavada in between, "You may be used to heat, but I am not risking anything for you now." I shrugged and started to cut the pizza, "The usual size, Lav?"

She shook her head, "No, double the size please."

Okay…that was unexpected and I shrugged. I did what she wanted and put it onto her plate. Then, I did my part and give Lavada's plate. I sat down next to Lavada by the kitchen counter like we usually do. We hardly needed the table unless it was for the celebration or romance. So far, pizza romance isn't exactly the answer and we don't know anything yet for sure.

"What were you doing down in the lab?" Lavada bit into her pizza.

I finished chewing my first bite, "Training my duplication. It seems I went overboard and made too many of myself. So, now I have to learn to control how much I want in the duplication process."

Lavada grimed, "And you still sure you don't want me to help you train?"

I joyfully glared at her, "I am pretty sure, Lav, I like to work hard than take it the easier way. How can I truly learn like any regular heroes do?"

Lavada's eyebrow rise up, "You do know there are heroes on this planet, right?"

I stopped chewing and looked at her for a bit. Then, I pondered a bit and started to realize what she meant.

"Oh, yeah, I know." I nodded and continued having my dinner with her.

"Good, it would be weird to talk about all of that."

"As much to my displease, the world has villains, bad guys, thieves, and everything. What more can I not know on this planet?"

Lavada chuckled, "True, it would be wrong to ignore it all on this planet."

I agreed, "Yup, there's more to meet the eyes." I went help myself a second piece of pizza, "So, what did you do today, Lav?"

Lavada was eating the pizza and I said it in the wrong time. I waited without the need to rush and got ourselves something to drink like water for her and coffee for myself. Seriously, I need a break from those drinks and can't believe how addicting it was.

"Well, after breakfast. I did some paperwork through my computer considering owning businesses are required to put into and that took a few hours. I had myself some helping for lunch in between and made sure no one was scheduling anything for a couple of months. I marked it off all business is unavailable to my reach. Then, I did some bills to deal with, which isn't much to worry about." She scoffed, "After that, I cleaned up and did some light reading."

I handed her drink and I sipped mine. Somehow, I get curious how she does it all with business and owning companies for so long. Maybe someday we would work together to see it happening.

"Huh, so you'll be working here for a couple of months." Another sipping, "Isn't that going to drive you insane when you're cooped up here for that long?"

She chuckled, "Danny, I am just avoiding work or they'd see me in this."

I shrugged, "Why don't you just show up to work and say that Vlad Masters has sent his assistance to check up on everyone?"

Lavada blinked to my words, but I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. While sipping, I let her think for a while to herself. It's not like we're going to end the world right now. Nope, I cannot see that.

"I think that's the smartest thing you have ever said, Danny." She grinned happily.

I shifted my head, "Huh? I'm lost here…"

"Lavada is Vlad Masters' assistance, why didn't I think of that before!"

Then I realized, "Oh, hehe, well, I don't see why not. If people noticed you're pregnant, they aren't going to ask you much about it." I shrugged, "So, basically, you are still going. Just someone different. No one knows you in this form."

Lavada agreed with me, but then I realized we were done with our dinner. It's something else on our mind and our eyes departed from each other. Are we this nervous? Worried about the result? I gathered our plates and washed up to avoid anything else for those matters. I cleaned up and put the rest of the pizza away. It was so damn quiet here…


	4. Chapter 4

We hardly moved from our seat after finishing our dinner and we knew one thing on our mind. It's so quiet, hardly the AC was even on, and the water wasn't running.

Neither of us looked at each other and it made it seem more like a nervous wreck. I sighed and Lavada glanced up at me.

"It's better we start finding out tonight, Lavada."

Lavada nodded, "Yes, but this will be awkward for me than you."

Of course, especially to the fact we're not even normal and he's capable of transforming into anyone. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we have our own kid, ghosts powers or not. There will be a way." I held her hand carefully.

Lavada smiled back, "Well, let me read the direction of how to use that thing…oddly enough, they don't say much of it in public or in school. You'd think they'd teach you or something."

I blinked, "Maybe that's why the directions are on the back. No one likes to talk about it." I shrugged.

Lavada chuckled lightly, "I guess you are right."

We started to hop off our seat and went over to the living room. I'm surprised we hardly need the television in this room, but our bedroom was a perfect place to have the television in. Lavada picked up the box I bought today and started to read it. I waited, not bothering to read it myself, and hoping it would be a quick one to look into.

Lavada was on the verge to freak out now for whatever reasons why and the directions must be something else. I blinked to such reaction and scratched my head to make some sense of it. She muttered something, but nervous wrecked came over me more than ever. Her cheeks turned red for some reason and I felt drawn to the color. Watching her read and filled much joy. Lavada muttered furiously and glanced up at me. She was shocked to see me so calm with her color cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She insisted.

I blinked, "You're blushing, I thought that was cute." I shrugged.

She became redder than ever, "Right, anyway…I have to use the bathroom in order to find out."

"Bathroom? Why?"

"That's what the direction says!" She muttered about something else.

I pulled up my guards, "Okay! Don't get your mood swing in a panty." I groaned, "Let's go then…"

"Danny, I need to be alone in the bathroom."

What the hell? This stuff is weird enough, even our relationship is one. I swear, I'm never going to plan on getting pregnant to find out why. My head shook and started to go upstairs with her. Lavada held the box in her hands closely and blushing for whatever goes on her mind. My lips landed on her forehead and smiled, all I wanted was to calm her down, and remember that Vlad is her. In a way, I wanted to see my real Vlad again, but it's part of the sacrifice for the baby. Two months were all I need to deal with and survive. What's the worse could happen?

"I'll be on the bed, Lav."

Lavada smiled and loosen the grip on the box, "Thank you…" She whispered.

I nodded and Lavada drifted into the bathroom. She had the door close and I had no clue what happens behind the door. My ears could hear the box being opened and my body lay down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering if it's going to work out as well for us, and how much of our lives going to turn out for us.

I stared at the ceiling's pattern and be able to see hundreds of pictures with different stories to tell. My imagination runs wild, but I spotted a beautiful picture. A beautiful face and something I have never seen before. It's like seeing the future, but knowing my mind was being crazy at the time. Then, I started to doze off in some sort of a memory about my friends and my family. I missed them dearly and how much we're a team in one.

Did my life changed that much? How much? I can remember feeling like a freak with powers, hardly an average person, and struggle to survive school with my only friends. They witnessed my altering life changed and they never left my side. Sure, Tucker and I were best friend back then, but it was one of those, 'We hang out once or twice a month'. Sam was just someone to talk to and that was it. One day, I remember my parents wanted to show me something and Jazz told them she had homework and studying to focus on. She headed off to the library and I knew I was alone in this case. Mom and dad were thrilled to share their about to be discovered ghost portal.

After trying to turn it on, they left home to gather something useful for their ghost portal project. When staring at the portal, Tucker called me that day and I did remember keeping my promise to hang out with him. For odd reason, there was this calling and I told him to come over to my house and I thought Sam might like this idea. So, I called her to join us as well to see if she's drawn to this too. When they both showed up, they were furious at each other's company and I had to break it down to explain I wanted them both to hang out with me today. I had no idea why I did that, but seeing them together was dangerous enough.

I remember how curious Sam was with the portal and we clicked so well. Tucker was daring us to go in and then, she started to get all pushy on her attitude about it. I admitted to go inside the portal and check it out myself. That really shuts them up and Tucker got all nerdy about the buttons, he somehow adjusts it to 'Appropriate setting'. For me, I gathered the suit and started to put it on. I tried to offer Sam the suit for protection, but she refused to do so because of the bright color. I even tried offering my extra suit and she still didn't want it. Sam took a picture once I zipped up which caught me off guard. She claimed it'd be a proof before going the other side and that's when I started to go in with a small fear.

Ever since pressing that button, the portal lighted up and flashed out so brightly. I thought I went blind to neon green. My friends has screamed for my life and calling my name. Did they think I vanished in this thing? No matter how much I begged or moved to be saved, it was like a nightmare. So many shocking pains conflicted on me, how much I wanted to cry, and the tears would be worse. The tears turned into an electric shock and felt like body turning into something. It's like phasing out of the terrorizing and grieving harm, but still continues to exist. My breath disappeared as if I didn't need them, but I suffocated much to my human being life.

There wasn't a single flashback in that moment, but seeing the people I loved was there. Just smiling and being happy in front of me. It's like I died, but it was over. My body was able to move and I came out. My friends looked so pale to see me coming out, but I didn't understand anything. I refused to look back or anything. I called their attention and they heard me. Sam and Tucker raced up to me to catch me. But, somehow, I phased through their arms and hands like a ghost. I was out like a light.

I remember waking up and discovering myself on the floor. Sam and Tucker were watching from standing and that day, they never left my side. They told me what they saw and saying that I am still…look completely different. I looked over at the mirror and discovered I was a ghost. I freaked out so much, I altered to being human again, and my friends had no clue what happened. My mind was filled with millions of questions to myself only. They didn't want to answer or say anything, but we knew it for sure it was something unusual. We knew I died in the ghost portal, but I'm not dead anymore. We left the basement lab alone, avoiding one thing, and I struggled to keep myself having power accident. It felt nothing of normal that day, but we knew it would change our entire lives.

Sam and Tucker hardly left me alone, we became closer than ever, and pushed back the incident in our mind. We weren't sure, but debating on how to tell my parents about this. I was distance from my parents for the entire month and it was something so hard to ignore. They became my ultimate best friends and always there for me. When I first fought Lunch Lady, it was certain my powers were in need to protect the people. I used them for the greater good and can't ignore them. It was a start.

Now, I see my entire life…my friends and families' lives changed so much. It's unbelievable to where we came to be. Sam was a goth girl and a vegetarian. She would speak her mind to fight for anything for our rights. She never leaves the pride and bravery girl I knew personally. She struggled to keep herself an individual to anyone, especially her parents. She used to have a crush on me for so long, she hardly noticed her feelings for Tucker, and I couldn't break that a part.

Tucker was someone who I hardly knew before our friendship became so serious. He literally tells me anything or uses his ability much more useful in our lives. He grew his knowledge of technologies, meat, and everything in the world to know it all. Even if Sam and I forced him to this weird machine that knows everything to teach, he was a genius to those things. Tucker became like a know-it-all like Jazz, but reasonable. He took advantage of that knowledge into his loving technologies. It's like his superpower and I respected that.

When they were both together, they often argue about anything and refused to be an opened mind to each other. Somehow, I became neutral in between them and they started to get along much easier. From then on, we grew up stronger than ever and met more ghosts and one powerful archenemy.

Vlad started to come into my life and I hardly knew him other than my parents' close friend in college…until the incident of his life. Man, I wished I could have seen that coming! But, instead…I learned I wasn't alone and felt good about it. However, seeing Vlad's truer potential about my parents and everything. I refused to let anything happen to them. I hardly knew the man, but what choice did I have? I knew what he truly wanted and we fought for so long. I learned the things he normally do and his lifestyle. It's so unusual, but I found myself into the understanding Vlad Masters.

After two years dealing with the man, he started to change into someone I never knew. Someone I thought who was evil, but he was opening his eyes to a better offering. At first, he confused me and I started to see his reasoning. He found a way to make me open my mind and feel for him. I was so drawn to him because he understands what I go through every day. Not because of our aging, more of our unique power and how we deal life crisis's every day. I love the man for who he is, but knowing where he stands in my heart.

If it wasn't for Vlad and his ability to transform into anything, I would never get the nerve to tell my parents. To tell them everything and never regret my decision about it. Sure, my parents were blind to everything that went in my life like I was really Danny Phantom the entire time. They realized how my grades were like that earlier or how come I was always late to come home on time. They changed a lot from the beginning to the end of now. They would be so focused on wanting to kill Phantom or learn about his body. Of course, they still creeps me out on that part. Now, I see them learning about the affect the ghost portal does to people and the fact that they had the on button inside the portal. Come on, like no one has ever noticed that but me?

Jazz…she was something else. She may have been clueless the entire time on why did I act like this or how my grades were slipping. She never knew Vlad was half ghost until she snuck into my laptop after I knew she knew the secret. Of course, she cares at all of her effort until that day she discovered. She protected my secret, helped me out with our parents for so long, and always has been there for me. No matter what happened, she accepted the challenge. Now, I can see her into studying about ghosts and I was proud of her. Like dad always say, us Fenton family has ghost fighting gene in our blood. Which, she often denies it until she learned more about my side. I'm glad that she was able to help me in anything and combining her career with ghosts for me. She's someone I can talk to now, but I couldn't ignore it that.

Dash changed too. He used to bully me all because I accidently got food in his hair. He really had a strong grudge on me for messing around with him. Ever since he first witnessed a ghost, he was really terrified of them and me as Phantom. The longer he was around ghosts; he was able to see they're like superheroes and villains. That's all he ever saw in the first year and I didn't really minded that. He probably has been in the most danger out of the entire classmate and he paid a lot of attention with the ghosts and fighting against them. I even noticed he took several pictures during my ghost fighting, but that was before I realized he had a crush on me. That's when later on; he started to think more and more. Dash changed so much to confess his confused feelings to me and later on, fell in love with Danielle. Or, Dani if she preferred. He became serious about her and gotten to the understanding about fighting ghosts. He practically has been there for her so long; it's such a great improvement for him. He became a better person than I could ever imagine.

Dani changed too. When I first met her, she was blind to Vlad's wrongdoings and I struggled to convince her otherwise. She may be a clone, but she's a part of me in a way. I understood what she went through and saved her. She became very independent girl and similar to how I grew up my life. She loved being a stubborn girl and bright mind about everything, even as a Masters-Fenton girl. It took a while for her to catch up on everything and she put an impact with others' lives like Valerie especially.

Now, she's a bright student and currently dating Dash. I know how happy she is by her emotions which I can feel. She puts a lot of her effort to be better than I ever did in school and it's like my life making it up for my past. She has it a bit easier, but now she has a family and a boyfriend. Of course, Vlad sees her different than he used to. He considered her as a daughter and he cares about her. Dani found herself surrounded with real family now and living a normal life. She has to be careful if she hurts herself badly in most battles. She would need to be assisted in medical care and Dash came through a lot for her. He has studied to medical and natural plants medication. That was something I never expected. Vlad ended up teaching Dash a few things about some stronger medication for Dani.

In my entire life, there were many changes since the beginning and I didn't regret every single of my choices. I even came to the point where I grew stronger this time and felt like a good hero. Everyone taught me a lot of things, but one thing for sure is being stubborn never left me. I always tried, but never always worked out well for me. Today, I am married with the man I love and knowing the fact we're unique. My whole family is a team that fights against ghosts or allied with them.

I blinked and realized it's been only three minutes since Lavada was in that bathroom. I sat up and shook my head. How long was this supposed to take?

"Lavada? Is the result showing yet?"

"Not yet, it takes a while."

I blinked and sighed miserably to the fact it's going to be a while. I grabbed the pillow and hugged it. My chin rested on the pillow and drifted off about our lives back in Amityville. I could see mom and dad cuddling up with a new born baby, Jazz excitement to be being an aunt, and Dani would be a curious aunt. Sam and Tucker would be happy to see I got someone new to look after too beside Vlad. Dash…that one may be hard to tell, but I know he'd be happy for me too. Ironically enough, I could see myself defending my home town with everyone again and sure enough the town would be grateful for my return.

At the moment, I couldn't imagine if it's going to be a girl or a boy, but no matter what. We're going to have a child somewhere in our future.

Then I realize Vlad's and my personalities might make it difficult to raise the child. What if the child picks up Vlad's manipulation personality and skill? There's no way I want my child to act like that and get everything their way. No, that's where I'd draw the line. Of course, I don't want our kid to take too much advantage to their ghost powers if they dominate that one. That would require a lot of training and understanding the purpose of having powers.

Should we even send our kid to private school? Nah, I don't think anyone would have figured out our rich life that easily. Then again, private school students don't often see their parents and I rather see my kid as much as possible.

The door made a creaking sound and my body hurried up to sit. Lavada was slowly coming out, her head down, and I wasn't sure how to react. For a minute, her hands were folding together and I got off the bed to meet up with her. I stood in front of her and waited to hear the result. She lunged onto me fast and I wasn't sure whether it was safe to react or even how to react.

"We're having a baby!" She announced.

I laughed excitedly, "Oh, my gosh! For real, Lavada?" I picked her up and swirled her around to an unbelievable news, "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am!"

Lavada pulled her head back with a happiest smile, "Me too!" She kissed me.

I blinked and kissed back. My mind started to replay everything had happened today.

"Now it makes senses…geesh, you're already having cravings, Lavada! We should have known from the start!" I chuckled, but it was too good to be true.

We sat down on the bed and then leaned back to enjoy this very special moment. My hand danced on her hair and enjoyed it every single moment of it.

"Oh, Lavada, this is going to be a whole new level."

Lavada blushed, "Well, it wouldn't happen with you, Danny."

Her hair swirled in my fingers, "No, it wouldn't happen without our ghost powers. Weird enough, ghosts can have babies too."

Lavada blinked, "Really? I never realized."

I giggled, "Yeah, I learned that…the hard way."

Lavada sighed, knowing I won't exactly mention the entire story about the dark side, and it does really traumatize to talk about it. Hardly anyone knows, but me.

We kissed to celebrate it even more and she cuddled up with me even more. Then, the phone ring went off and I muttered some curses under my breath. I kissed Lavada's head and headed out into the hallway for privacy conversation. I answered the phone that was in my pocket.

"Hello, you got Masters here." I answered.

"Hello Mr. Masters, we needed to be sure about your job location and when you will be working with us at the 'Airs News'?"

I blinked and almost forgot about it.

"Oh, yes, I have decided to work in two and a half weeks from now and wish to work nearby Amityville at least. I planned on moving there."

"Perfect, I will inform our boss of your incoming moment and he will be calling you by tomorrow. Will you be available at his reach around two in the afternoon?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will. Tell him I will be answering him as soon as possible." I grinned.

"He will be satisfied to hear that, Mr. Masters. We will be looking forward to have you working with us."

"I'd say the same with you."

"Have a good day, sir."

"You too, ma'm."

We both hung up and I returned to the bedroom. Lavada didn't look happy about the interrupted phone call and I hurried up to hug her.

"That was my work company checking on in me and looks like my first boss is going to call tomorrow." I smiled.

Lavada rolled her eyes, "I never understand why you insisted working. You can easily work with me and I could have less paper work myself."

I chuckled, "I will someday, Lavada. If I did it now, people are seriously going to put a lot of questions to our relationship."

She scoffed, "Not if you aged up more, no one will have to know."

I smirked, "You just want me by your side twenty-four-seven, that's all." My head shook, "But you know my brain is going to pestered what Jazz told me. We need to keep our distance and how much we spend time with each other. One day, we will go insane."

She muttered, "I hate it when your sister uses some of her psychologist method on you."

I glared, "No, it wasn't her. I already told you like six years ago." I crossed my arms, couldn't believe he didn't I actually believed Jazz's method completely.

Lavada paused and thought back in the past. Whatever goes on his mind, I hated to talk about anything so…cruel. What I went through was brutal enough, but I didn't need it to drag me down anymore. I needed to move on.

"What? You think that loneliness was destroying me or something?" Oh, boy…she's mad and last thing I need is a woman to be upset with me.

I shook my head, "No, when insanity builds up in you when you spend your entire life with someone every minute of the day without ever being a part. Look where it gotten Lionel and Raven to?"

Lavada didn't realize, "Oh…right, that's why you're persistence about this."

I sighed and nodded, but that was bringing us down even more. I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We got a baby coming in about nine months, more or less." I chuckled.

Her arms wrapped around me and felt so warmed about this. It was just exciting to look forward to this future of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up sleeping with our clothes on, forgetting everything else, and can't believe how happier we were. There were hardly any time to think about the rest of the world, but somehow we woke up to reality in this world and already wearing fresh clothes for the day.

"Lavada, are you hungry? I'm cooking since I don't have college courses to deal with." And it's already getting to the end of the week.

She hummed a song and my ears danced to the beautiful voice I was hearing. My fingers playing her hair and remembering that I was with the same person in the entire time.

"I like some French toasts again, it was rather tasty when you made them yesterday." She decided.

I chuckled, "Great, cravings are going to be crazy with you." I rubbed her stomach.

She blushed, "Well, like I said, I may have some, all, or none of the pregnancy symptoms that most pregnant women goes through."

I agreed, "True, you did mention something like that."

I got off our bed and Lavada followed. She immediately grabbed my hand and how startled I was when she did that. I breathed and calmed down to the fact she hardly leaves me alone, even when I try to go to college. I remember Vlad followed me the entire week at college for the first week. In a way, I felt violated with our trusting and space. Since then, Vlad kept himself busy with work. Now, Lavada hardly let me do anything unless it's necessary.

"Are you planning to go to work as Lavada today?" I thought having some conversation would be nice for a change.

She looked confused, "And leaves you home alone today?"

I chuckled, "Well, I can start packing up since I will be working soon enough."

"Danny, I did most of the work yesterday. You can't possibly want to be alone after the good news?"

"Lavada," I held her hand up, "We can't pull ourselves away from the society or people will think otherwise." I kissed her hand, "I'll make breakfast, but you will need to go to work." I grinned, "Beside, you know how obsessed I am with the exams. I want it to be a perfect score." I smirked wider.

Lavada loosens up and allowed me to cook us breakfast. It wasn't as difficult as long I was patient about all of this. I made plenty of her and me to eat and enjoyed it for a while. I never seen Lavada so into French toasts, considering it was too sweet for Vlad. Maybe reading into pregnancy books wouldn't hurt so much. I know I did my studying for the nurse course I took last year, but how much can I learn the right way? Luckily for me, I held that book for emergency and paid it off about twice the original amounts. The store didn't refuse that offering and Vlad never knew the entire time. If he did, he would continue to encourage me or manipulate me into some sort of situation.

I set the French toasts onto our plates and handed one of them to her, "Alright, eat up, Lavada. You got a full day ahead of you."

Lavada shook her head, "Are you still sure you want me to go to work?"

"I'm sure." I insisted.

She watched me like a hawk or a ghost hawk that is, "Fine. If that will make my badger happy."

I rolled my eyes and we began to eat our breakfast for a while. Then, I started to wash up all the dishes while Lavada eats the last few bites. Of course, I knew she was stalling her time and I couldn't push it more than I could. I gathered her suitcases and laptop together with the rest of the work sheet. I made sure the backup phone was set to go and charged up well. I came over to her and handed her the suitcase with a lovely smile.

"You better get going, Lavada. They may think Vlad Masters is very busy at the moment, but they really get away from you. I checked everything you needed in here and knowing you always travel with your wallets."

Lavada shook her head in full disappointment, "You're this persistence, Danny." She gets off her chair and held onto her suit case, "I will be back by dinner." She started to head out.

I nodded and she started to head out the door. Without a second thought, my hands prevent the door to be opened and Lavada gotten confused. She turned around and wondered what was going on now.

"Danny? Are yo-"

I kissed her to get her to be quiet for a minute and she melted a bit into my arms. No matter what I did, I can't help myself for wanting more, and loving Vlad or Lavada.

"He, I wanted our goodbye kiss before you left to work." I smiled.

She blushed, "Right. I always forget that." She kissed back and then, she went out the door.

It has been a while, but I knew how the mind of my lover works. Since she left, I turned over to the stairs and took care of packing some of my things up. It's funny how long it takes to pack half of the bedroom and I'm already going through eight boxes within an hour. I guess there are less fragile things in the house and we don't normally worry about it much.

After spending a couple more hours with packing up through the entire closet and under the bed, it was getting less busy to clean the bedroom up. I avoided using any use of my ghost powers but strength. It wasn't like I was going to need to deal with that.

"Graduation, a new member of the family, moving back home, and a career to look forward to. Can this get any better?" I chuckled, but I realized the house was too quiet.

I finally spotted the radio and turned it on to play music. It's amazing how Vlad saved one thing out of the entire mansion he used to live in. He admires this thing because it reminds him of his generation, but it was worth many valuables to listen the entire world. I ended up tuning into the popular news channel through the radio and people were talking so sad.

"…a recent incident has occurred nearby the mall. The mall will be blocking all roads except for arrival assistances. All citizens, please subdue your plans until further noticed."

I blinked, man…this cannot be happening and I rushed over to the television to see it for myself what was happening. I flipped over to the news channel and saw the helicopter's point of view and then, changing it to distance view. They were in the middle of the parking lot, surrounding the few cars that had an accident, and an older man who seems to hold up a gun against an innocent girl's head. She's crying and terrified of her life and I knew I had to be there.

My body jumped to action and flew into the sky with my usual power. I transformed to Phantom during the flying sensation. The wind helped me to speed up as much as I could and hoping that everything would be alright. No one deserves to be in this position otherwise, but why was this man scaring the young girl in a car accident position. It was obvious to see they were bleeding and in pain, but there wasn't an escape.

Everyone was struggling to save both of their lives, but the rest of the innocent bystanders. I knew I had to plan a distraction for the shooter. I flew down within ten feet from the police officers and fire fighters to take action. In this town, everyone knew I have been here for four years and felt unusual to my unexpected welcome. I didn't care much to what they thought about me and focused on saving people. Whether they seen me as a hero or just some ghost. I spotted a familiar police officer and she greeted me shyly.

"Danny Phantom, what brings you here?" She greeted.

I huffed, "I heard about the problem over there which pretty much caught my attention. What is his intention for keeping their distance from everyone?" I needed to know before I could distract the shooter.

She sighed, "Currently, we are still investigating on the man and the girl. She's obviously kidnapped today since she has no idea who this man is, but the other cars were her parents. They might be alive, but it's difficult to see."

I kind of wished Tucker was here with me, he would have figured it out within five minutes, and figuring that I'm all on my own.

"So, he has nothing to claim this issue? Does he have any medical records or crime history? School background or job difficulty?" I was dragging my brain out to figure this case out.

The police blinked, "You think he got the girl randomly?"

I shrugged, "A possibilities, but if you feel there's a connection between the two. There's got to be a way to find a quicker loophole. I might be able to distract the man and somehow get the girl and the others."

Another police officer came up and he was the chief of this town. I heard of him a few times, but I never met him before. He looked like a strong and natural leader. Hopefully, he wouldn't be so brutal with my in burst invitation to help out the problem.

"Danny Phantom? What brings you here?"

Seriously? I can't wait to move back home as soon as enough, but this is ridiculous! How can they say those things to my face when I practically saved a lot of people in this town? Ugh, never minding the officers. I sighed to bear my patience with anyone today.

"Uh, I thought that was obvious. I want to help and save that girl's lives, possibly her parents too."

The chief officer refused, "No, you may be a ghost and a hero from another town. We cannot afford to allow you meddle in. What if the girl dies?"

I growled lightly, "I can duplicate and get the girl while that man has the main attention on me. He won't noticed with the girl."

The chief officer continued to refuse, "No! What about the others in the crowd? He can kill or hurt innocent bystanders!"

My hands curled up and knowing the consequences myself. I knew what it was meant to be a hero, but there was more to it. In a way, I wasn't going by the orders of this police officers who may be in charged. I didn't need his permission and I phased through the entire crowd of workers who are here to save lives, but I could do much more. I eyed on the man who looked frighten.

"STAY BACK! I WARN YOU! I'LL KILL HER!" He snapped at my sudden presence.

I held up, didn't bothered to move, and let him focused his attention on me.

"Sir! Please! You're scaring the girl! Let me help you! I can save you!" I reacted to his part, let him expect a ghostly hero was trying.

Everyone around me cannot stop me, they watched, and learned to my taken action. Little did others know, my powers have grown powerful, and I took advantage of being invisible to duplication at least two of me. The first copied of me checked out the unconscious victims from the other two cars. They were alive, but might be in a coma or just haven't been awake to the scene of the accident.

"NO ONE CAN HELP ME! YOU IDIOT PHANTOM!" The man got all shook up about his anger.

I sighed, "Then, it won't make any different if you're involving anyone! It won't get you anywhere!" I snapped, "You can go to jail for murdering and kidnapping a little girl like her! Please! I know you have a human heart!" That sometimes make a key to remind people we are still human, even if they think I'm still a ghost.

I was still human to the rest of the world, even if they had no idea I'm half ghost and half human. In a way, I'm still that Danny. The second duplication was getting close to the girl and I turned her invisible and intangible. She was surprised, but confused to what was happening in her surroundings. The man wasn't away the girl was out of sight. I let the duplicates take the innocent people over to the fire fighters to handle the rest of the situation themselves. I kept my attention on the man. Now, I made one of my duplicates disappear and allow the first one to go after the man by overshadowing it.

I smirked, "Officers, we're good now." I turned my head behind myself, "I overshadowed the man."

The woman officer was shocked to my action, "Overshadowed him?"

"Uh…I took over his body for temporary reasons. He won't shoot anyone or do a thing. The girl and her parents are with the firefighters now for their safety now." I started to walk up to the car.

The two officers followed me and the chief didn't expect my action was simple. Of course, no one bothered to look closely at my powers. I was happy and satisfied to save others' live if possible.

"How did you…?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a ghost and my powers are only based on energy and element. I used my energy to create another Phantom and saved their lives without letting him know I am capable of doing that." I smiled.

"Huh, I guess you're called for a hero not for nothing then."

"Exactly, chief."

"Hm, next time. I will let you go on, but don't think you'll be treated easier here just because you're famous in Amityville. We do not need ghosts attacking this town." I considered his warning.

I nodded and flew over to where the girl who seemed to be nine years old and soft brown hair with much worried to her face. I smiled and bent down while the others were nursing her back to health.

"Hey kid, I thought I come and check on you."

She stared at me, blinking to the fact a ghost was talking to her, and saved her life.

"…I'm Danny Phantom, I just saved you from that man." I thought maybe she'd ease up if I explained.

She nodded. I blinked…did I miss something?

"Ginger! Oh, my! I was so worried about you!" A woman came up to the little girl, trying to hug her without interfering the medical at work, and all.

The woman was signing with her hands and it dawned on me. The girl didn't speak, but she signs. Did she understand what I say to her? The woman glanced up and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for saving her. She was telling me that man has signed to her that he was a new teacher at the school and lured her into his car. She says the man frighten her so much, she didn't know what to do. Did you save her?"

I nodded, "Yes…she's deaf or something?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, she was born this way due to family genetic. Thank you, Phantom." She bowed to me.

I chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, you don't have to bow. It's what I do. Tell Ginger I'm glad she's alright." I smiled.

The woman nodded and Ginger eyed on me. She gave me this strange look and she walked up to me. She kept looking at me and I had no idea why.

"Uh…hello Ginger." I waved with a smile…trying to be considerate of myself.

Ginger signed something that looked poetic to me, I never knew how magical that was, and how much expression she put into. It's like seeing a little play. The woman came up and watched Ginger signing. I continued to smile at the girl.

"She's saying that she is glad you saved her life and she loves your adorable smile." The woman interpreted.

I blinked, "Oh," I smiled and patted the girl's head, "Tell her she's welcome and thank you for the compliment." I floated back up and waved at Ginger to say my good bye.

The woman spent her attention on Ginger and I disappeared from the people's sight. To me, it's something else and inspiring to see another language. Sure, there's Spanish and French and Latin around school. The languages are exposed everyday whether people noticed it or not and that Ginger girl caught my attention especially.

Then, I started to think about the possibilities of my child could have a disability. Dang, I never thought of it before…maybe talking to Vlad/Lavada about that just in case.

I flew back home and back in the apartment of our bedroom. I changed to Masters and felt glad to be myself again. I noticed the news are discussing and reviewing how the heck Danny Phantom saved other's lives. I knew personally they were able to arrest the man and I removed myself from him after he was cuffed up and in the police car. He literally got so confused with everything. Then, they were saying that the parents' of Ginger may be saved or in coma for a period of time. If I didn't interfere, they may have died instantly from the cause of accident. In a way, the girl would be cared for by her interpreter until further noticed.

My cell phone started to ring off and I hurried up to answer it.

"Hello, Masters here." I answered.

"Mr. Masters, this is your boss of 'Air News' company."

I smiled, "I was expecting you to call, sir."

"I wanted to let you know I am far impressed to your journalism involvement at your college year and how much you are able to obtain information. I would like to say that your first location to check out for me is going to New York City and find that teenage hero."

I blinked and felt confused, "You mean, Amityville?"

"No, I mean the actual city of New York. Are you able to deal with that when you are graduated afterward?"

I can tell the man wasn't kidding about the specific location, but what teenage hero is he speaking of? I couldn't understand why that place, specifically and alone, and I figured it'd probably be the best start of my career.

"Yes, I will be able to attend there by then."

"Great! Once you are there, you have two weeks to report back with everything you picked up." He sounded delightful about my accepting his offering start.

"I will, Mr. Snow."

"Consider your hotel payment set up for you when you get there, Mr. Masters. You just do your part to find out more with this teenage hero and we will be able to spread this information nationwide."

"Okay, Mr. Snow. I will do the task." For some reason, it felt odd about this.

"Have a good day, Mr. Masters."

"You too, sir."

We both hung up and I rather felt unsure about the first part of the piece of my writing. My head shook, maybe I'm being ridiculous here and out of my mind, and I started to gather my books. I went back to where I last time left off to study and focused on most of the details. I had the television left on just in case I might need to save people again, but I doubt I'd be needed that much.

After studying through the last of Science, math, and English, I knew I had to start cooking for dinner. I had something better in mind and hoped Lavada would be looking forward to the meals. I headed downstairs and grabbed my cooking tools to get started.

"Let's see if she'd be up for spaghetti and garlic bread with melted cheese on them." I smirked.

Luckily for our last week shopping, I got all of the extra food might come in handy and waited for the water to be boiled up first before putting in the pasta noodles. Today went faster than I ever expected and not once I felt lonely. It was perfect timing to get things done.

I turned my attention on setting the oven to certain degrees and made the flavor bread with garlic shredded on and popped it into the oven to blend in. I set it for several minutes. Then, I moved on to making the meatballs and molded them into a ball up to ten of them.

BAAM!

My shoulders tensed up and froze my entire body by doing so. I blinked and heard someone muttering out of frustration. I turned around and saw Dani marching around like crazy. Certainly, she was furious by the way I felt. I sighed and started to get the tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry for not having this out as soon as possible. I've got those other stories going on at the moment and two and three aren't easy to write when one story is more interesting than the others. You can blame my dreams for interesting things to write. I have like...five ideas going through, but I won't get myself too far behind. This story may be slowed down a bit until the other ideas are written out. So, bare with me on the slow writing in this story.**

* * *

><p>I handed Dani a cup of tea and she was finally sitting down on the couch. Despite of whatever of the situation is going on with her, I wanted to be able to read her mind and know why she's so angry like this. Hardly, I get this mad, but something tells me we're going to have a guest tonight to be sleep here. Should I let my parents know where she is for the night? I wasn't sure much myself, but I rather wait to see.<p>

"Alright, talk Dani. You're obviously mad about something and you decided to be here." I sat down on the couch.

She avoided my eyes, "Dash…he, ugh, he's the reasons I'm mad at!" She tried to keep it under her cool.

I sighed, "What did he do this time?" As if he hasn't done the worse to me based to my experience.

Dani's hands were glowing green, creating a crack in the tea cup, and I blinked. I whisked it away from her and set it down. I scolded at her for doing so with her powers to possess her feelings in.

"Danielle Masters Fenton! Seriously, you should know better by now on using your powers to break something so useful!" My head shook, "Seriously, all I asked is what he do this time?"

Dani scoffed, "He has forbidden me to use my powers at all! He said I am not allowed because I keep hurting myself even worse! I'm healing just fine!"

I muttered to see her like this and can't believe Dash crossed the line to demand her to do something. In a way, I learned the hard way to never upset the girl worse or they will definitely bite. I sat down and thought this thoroughly.

"Dani," I called her attention, "What did you do?"

"Grr, I told him that I needed to help Valerie and she's fighting the ghost that keeps aiming at me so many times with destructive powers. The ghost was kind of powerful for me, but I wasn't going to stop. Dash has been trying to heal me up, but I didn't need it at first. All I wanted was to help Valerie out and Lionel wasn't in condition since he went invisible and protected Jasmine." She rolled her eyes, "So, he quit trying to help me heal and told me I should quit being a hero. I said no, I won't and he got all mad about how dangerous it is and that I'm not healing the right way." She shook her head, "I went to fight the ghost on my anger and finally won. I was brutally hurt and Dash didn't bothered showing up at the usual meeting up team. He bailed on me for a couple of days and he suddenly acted like he's in charge. He told me to stop using my powers for good or he'd stop helping me heal all back to normal." She muttered furiously than I ever could imagine.

Somehow, I wanted Lavada home and let her deal with Dani in this problem. Then again, I would end up protecting Dash's life with Lavada on line. I know how much Lavada/Vlad hates him despite of the past problems. Dani didn't bother say anything else, but there wasn't any lying in her. Normally, her heart beats skip a few beating if she did. I got up and took care of the dinner meal.

"So, basically, Dash is worried that you're killing yourself out there, Dani. Unlike Vlad and me, we heal faster. You need to consider the fact your own person here, you're more human than ghost." I pointed out, "He's probably worried about others around you and thinking about you may be abused by our Fenton parents." I shrugged and started to stir the pasta noodles in the boiling water.

Dani was quiet, less angry than she was before, and became more confused.

"You can stay for the night, but I will call mom and dad. Even your dad here will be having a fit about Dash."

"Thanks, Danny."

I chuckled off, "Anything for my little cousin, but please…don't make it as a habit." I held up my spoon, "Wait, why you aren't in school?"

"…ghost trouble during eighth period and um, I saw Dash in the parking lot where he'd normally pick me up at. We started to have an issue there."

I muttered about how stupid she's being, but I returned to stir the food. A door clicked open and someone came through. Lavada dropped her bag and froze at her sight.

"Welcome home, Lavada." My tone was neutral.

I was unsure what was happening behind me due to stirring and not facing the living room. Then, I started to move some of the meatball in the pan and gathered a pot to put the tomato sauce in this time. It was getting quieter here and somehow, I wished we had a television in this room.

"How's your day at work, Lavada?" I turned around and started to wash my hands.

Lavada didn't really look please to see Dani at all, "Danielle, why are you here? Why aren't you in school?"

Dani rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find the bathroom, Danny. You tell…her." She got up and went upstairs.

I glared at Dani for being utterly stupid here with her own father, even if Vlad is Lavada at the moment. Lavada glared at me for not being serious here. I sighed at to my defense.

"Danny, you didn't take her out of school today, have you?"

I shook my head and glared to the fact she assumed, "Lavada, seriously, that would be the last thing I'd do. Secondly, she came here upset about something and I had to get her calm down. By the way, she broke my favorite tea cup!" My head shook again, "Anyway, Dash forbids her to use her ghost power and they had a fight about it. Personally, I think Dash is worn out for trying to help out so much, but Dani has been over doing it. I noticed the serious bruises on her neck and her hands."

I started to put the meatball into the tomato sauce and cooked that up. Lavada groaned and muttered about Dash and nonsense.

"Personally, I never liked him. She is better off without him." Lavada pointed out, "But, I will have to take care of the damage. I know some plants and herb that will speed it up for her."

I slammed down the spoon.

"Lavada! You know how serious Dash is about his feelings and for once, would you forget what he has done to me? It's over, you already have me and married me. Do you need to drag it out on Dani? What, are you going to refuse if he proposed to her and object their wedding?" No doubt Dani could feel my anger by this point.

Lavada glared at the counter. Why do I have to fight for Dash's defense? Dani should be the ones to do that.

"He keeps holding it over my head, Danny! It may be easier for you to forget and forgive him, but I won't!"

My hands clenched up, "At least I'm moving on from the rape! I'm still not over Raven and what he has done to me! He caused me pain that carried out forever! What he did was permanent! The scar is still there! The electric pain makes me relive the night over and over! The pills only help to get rid of pain and calm me down, but it doesn't get rid of it!" I felt shaky and collapsed onto the floor to hold myself together.

"Danny!" Lavada leaped and hurried over to me.

"DANNY!" Dani flew to me out of worried.

I kept pushing them away, shaking it all away, and pushing those horrible memories! How demeaning and evil Raven was to me. How much of this effort to scar me emotionally and physically. There was never a way to escape to what I have been through with that horrible and cruel man. Dani held me face up and the tears slipped down on my cheeks. Lavada hugged onto me, wondering when I'd come out of this shell, and only Dani can feel that great fear. It brings me down so much, all I wanted was to move on, and forget it for good.

"Danny, it's okay. You're home." Dani told me.

I blinked, trying to remember where I was, and how protected I was. My teeth clenched up, holding those fears in, and not forgetting I am married, at a home, and the baby. My arms wrapped around to the both I loved the most.

I tried breathing it all away and I gulped.

"Tell me how was today, Danny. Tell me what you did?" Lavada begged to know, out of her sweet heart.

I closed my eyes, "I packed the things up in our room. I saved Ginger's life from a shooter today, and learned that girl is deaf and she signs. She thanked me and adored my smile for her. I studied for three exams ahead of time…my boss, he called today. He gave me a first piece for a journal. He wants me to go to the New York City and find out more about this teen hero. It'll be after graduation day to start and a hotel is already arranged for two weeks." My breathing started to restore back to normal, "Now, I'm making dinner. I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread with melted cheese on them." A little smiled start to show up on my face.

They both helped me up and kept hugging me. There were times I go through a trauma and it became much worse. Even when I try to talk about it, that made it seem so worse and Lavada or Vlad became careful around me in certain things.

"You're packing things?" Dani got a little curious.

I looked over to Lavada, "You think we should tell her since she's here, Lavada?"

She sighed, "Otherwise she's going to pester us with her questions all night and morning. She is you, Danny."

Dani gave us a weird look about our conversation, but I guess that's just us. I chuckled to ease up the moment and nodded.

"Well, Lavada, do you mind taking care of her bruises. I'm going to call my parents and let them know where Dani is and tell them she's staying here for the night."

Lavada glared at the both of us, "What?"

"I told her she can stay for the night considering how mad she is at Dash about all of that drama."

For some reason, I can feel Dani disagreed on the drama part. I hurried over to the lab and let them deal with other things. I started to make a phone call with my parents.

After a few rings, someone finally picked up to answer the phone.

"Hello, you're calling the Fenton family. Are you in ghost trouble or is this normal business?" Dad went way overboard on this.

I chuckled, "Dad, you're going to scare people like that."

"Danny, son! Oh, it's great to hear from you! I miss ya, son!"

I grinned, "I missed you too, dad. Could you give the phone to mom, please?"

"Sure, son. Give me a minute."

I could hear the phone being handled down to the next person. It wasn't much surprising to know they're alone at the moment.

"Hi Danny."

I smiled, "Hi mom. Listen, I'm not sure if high school ever does or not, but have they called you for any reason?"

"Hm, no, not that they have. Why?"

"Well, Danielle is here and apparently, she feels upset. So, she will be staying for the night to cool down a bit and Vlad will heal her up too."

"She's hurt?"

"Mom!" I complained to even think of that, "No, she isn't. She's fine. I thought letting you know that she's staying for the night. Even I know using teleportation is rough on her for the second time to use it in a day."

"Fine, dear. I worry about her as much as I do with you. Why didn't she come home?"

My eyes rolled, "Boyfriend issues."

"Oh, I could have helped."

"…I guess she wanted me, maybe next time she will come to you." I doubt it.

"Well, thank you for saving our worry trouble, dear. Tell her we will be going to Sam's fashion night show we all promised to do."

"Funny, I didn't think Danielle would get into those. Sam must have figured out how to get to her already." I chuckled, "Anyway, I'll remind her about it and make sure she comes home before the time even show up."

"Thanks, dear. Tell her she still has to clean her room."

Somehow, I wondered how the heck I survived with them for those two years.

"Mom, she's a superhero. She will get to it." I sighed, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I'll see you next week for your graduation day."

"Hehe, thanks, mom. I'll see you guys then. Tell Jazz and Lionel I said hi."

"Will do, honey."

We both hung up. Somehow, I felt irritated to even talk to my parents, but at least I can enjoy that for now. I headed over to the living room and Lavada really putting on some serious herb cream on Dani's bruises. Each touch, she kept flinching harder than ever and I started to make sure dinner wasn't burned or anything. Thankfully I had them set low purposely.

"Stop moving, Danielle!"

"I don't like being touched with my pain!"

"If you keep moving, the pain will take weeks to go away! Just stay still!"

"Then, be softer!"

"Thi-"

I came up to them and couldn't believe their attitude.

"Lavada! You shouldn't be this upset!" As much as I wanted to smack her in the head, "Too much stress is dangerous, now stop it!" I looked over at Dani, "You, stop fussing! I know it hurts, trust me. I can feel your pain along with your feelings. Just try to keep your mind busy and you won't feel anything." I walked off and finish up making dinner.

I muttered to the fact they are getting ridiculous more than ever. I started to finish cooking and gathered the plates and cups. I set the food onto the plates and put them on the table for everyone. Dani groaned a few times, but they finally stopped arguing this time. I can't always promise this was going to work out.

I went to gather the bread and cut them into slices. I remembered mom making them and how much she put into her cooking and now, I ended up following her cooking skills. It's amazing to see that will never disappear, but the recipe would be harder to do if I let her teach me all of her homemade. I know I'm going to miss that.

"Dinner's ready, guys." I sat down in the chair.

They came over, keeping themselves at distance, and being very quiet. This began to irk me even more.

"Dani, about the packing up. We're planning on moving back home."

Dani blinked to hear the news we had already going. She didn't see that entirely.

"Wow, you're coming home? With Fenton mom and dad?" She started to flavor her spaghetti.

I nodded, "Well, our own place, but back in Amityville." I grinned.

"We thought it would be better for us considering Daniel got his first career down the line. Daniel, you mentioned your boss called about the job in New York City? About a teen hero?" Lavada sliced up her meatball.

I shrugged, "He literally meant that city, but I had no clue about that teen hero. He wants me there for two weeks to get all the information I can get."

"Hm, when are you going again?"

"After the day of the graduation, it seems. My boss already paid for the hotel and everything, which I am surprised. He must be serious about my part or something." I shrugged.

Dani looked lost in between our conversation and the fact Lavada is a woman at the moment.

"Uh, not that I'm happy for you, Danny. But, why is Vlad Lavada right now?" Dani pointed at my husband.

Lavada bits her lips and started to eat her food. For me, I knew I had to tell and she had no clue. Our feelings were limited by distance until we're within half a mile of each other. My fork started to dance in the spaghetti.

"We're…expecting a baby." I said calmly enough with a soft smile.

Dani blinked and smiled brightly after hearing the announcement.

"Oh, my gosh! A baby! For real?"

Lavada nodded, "Yes, I took the test and it says positive."

Dani hugged onto Lavada, "Oh, my! I can't believe it's dad who's pregnant!" She giggled, "When do you think the baby will come out by?"

I thought the math through my head, knowing how much I have learned, and figured it out.

"Well, according to my calculation and everything, which could be different depending on the situation? The baby may be born around the end of December to the middle of January."

They both didn't expect me to do something so intelligent, but then again, they aren't used to the fact I was a nurse temporarily.

"What?" I asked before taking a bite of my spaghetti.

"Since when you know all that pregnancy stuff?"

I glared, "I took a nursing course last year."

"Weird, I never thought you'd be into that."

I rolled my eyes, "I took it so I can help out with injury or something. It's helpful to know all of this stuff." I took a bite of the bread.

Dani was so happy to see how all of this falling into our plans, but something about what my boss wanted me to do was something unusual. Why this teen hero? What did he do? Well, I guess I'll find out on next week Saturday and learn from there.

"Danielle, are you sleeping on the couch or do you prefer to sleep on an air bed?" Lavada bought up.

"The couch is fine. The airbed makes me feel like flying and it causes my flying ability to go off for some reason."

I clicked to what Dani mentioned and fixated my attention on her.

"Wait, you're flying out of your control?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's nothing."

I set my fork down, "No, it's nothing Dani. It's serious! What if you're sleeping in class and the next thing is that everyone going to notice you're 'Levitating' in your sleep! It's too risky!"

They both stared at me like a freak, but I knew it well myself. I knew that I almost exposed myself to Mr. Lancer during his lesson and that my powers controlled its own.

"Have you been training your powers lately?" Lavada joined in.

She shook her head, "I hardly have time. The ghosts are coming out more than usual, the homework kept piling higher since we have exams in a month, and joining the club makes it impossible to stay actively involved. Even when Jasmine tries to make sure I keep up, I keep missing out more and more." She sighed, "I hardly have time to myself."

I can feel those self-depression and miserable when being worn out. I stood up and went over to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve something. I tossed Dani the small object and she glanced up at me with confusion on her face.

"Use this, you'll be able to sleep without letting your powers taking over you. All you have to do is wear it and you can teach your powers to stay in control during your sleep."

Dani observed this weird bracelet in her hand and seeing how unusual design between ghostly glow and more detailed material. It's not every day a human could see this unless you're part ghost or ghosts. If anyone cleaned the place, they wouldn't see this thing.

"It's not going to hurt me, is it?"

I glared, "No! It just helps you. Trust me, I'd be staying away from things that want to hurt me more than I expected."

I took a sip and started to leave my food behind. All I wanted was to study right now, forget the pain for a while, and left them alone.


End file.
